Talk:Eli Goldsworthy/@comment-2227733-20130905181111/@comment-430215-20130911222519
How about whenever he wrote that story about him murdering her and crashed his car in order to manipulate her into staying with him? This wasn't being abusive. It was a cry for help. Even his teacher pointed that out. How about whenever he planted drugs in Jake's locker because he just couldn't handle the fact that Clurr was trying to move on past him? Or bringing a gun to school? Also, how the hell is him lying about the Fitz thing excusable? Again, we were supposed to understand that he was being an ass during this arc. Also, his lying about Fitz is at least understandable because Fitz is an even bigger asshole. No matter how you sugar coat it, Fitz brought every misfortune between him and Eli upon himself. What? When did that happen? If it's after the first half of season 11, I stopped watching, remember? Refer only to things from then. I didn't know. Sorry. Wrong. We got one or two plots about everyone mourning JT. Um, okay. That doesn't escape your rant about how he spent an eternity mourning about Julia. He only mentioned her twice, whereas JT was mentioned by Liberty in several episodes after his death. Liberty gets two plots about JT. So does Eli. In that way, you should be mad at Liberty too. Lol, that TOTALLY explains why all his fanbrats were jumping to his defense, right? "HE BIPOLAR SO ITS OK 4 HIM 2 DO WHATEVA HE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAANTS!11" Dude, fanbrat logic is idiot logic. Seriously? Were we watching the same show? I cannot BELIEVE I have to hold people's hand through this. 1. Writing a mean play about how mean Clurr and Jake were to him. 2. Trying to get Jake kicked out of school for possession of drugs. 3. Crashing his car in order to stop Clurr from breaking up with him. 4. Poisoning Fitz with a lethal substance and getting him thrown in jail. We were SUPPOSED TO KNOW he was an ass here. Again, he redeemed himself. Also, you brought up point 3 and 4 before. It's not helping you here either. Whenever his entire arc revolved around him whining about how hard his life is, and then promptly forgets about the source of that wangst, it makes it seem like he was only going on about Julia so that people would feel sorry for him. No it doesn't. He was depressed about the death of someone he loved and felt he killed. After he lost Clare (after previously feeling threatened to lose her to a guy who tried to stab him with a knife), he realised his own depression caused him to lose another chance at love. Therefore he became obsessive. Oh my GOD. How many fucking times am I going to have to explain to you that it's okay to judge someone if that someone is mean, nasty, manipulative lying snake. Being bipolar does NOT give you the excuse to be a dick. Do I really have to hold your hand and explain that fact to you? Also, Eels was not raped, so stop caring having his girlfriend die and his other one dump him to being raped. When you're having an episode brought on by a mental disease, it is not okay to be judged because of it. It doesn't give one the excuse to be a dick. The last portion was an expression. Basically, if two people had Bipolar disorder and one is able to handle it while the other isn't, that doesn't make the other a whining bitch. I don't compare myself to Connor, I WILL make fun of him at times, since the writers for some reason are making him even worse with his aspergers, but it isn't fair to judge based purely on opinion. ; *jaw drops open* I, wha-what? *rubs fingers against temples* Let me put this into perspective. You people (as in the people who populate this site) certainly weren't amused with me whenever I was mad over things and gave me no sympathy despite what I'd been through. What makes Eels so special? Just because you think someone is good looking doesn't make them a good person. Also, Eels received far more screen time than any other character on the show, even ones with more important issues than him and people who were more likeable than him. He in no way deserves the majority of the spotlight so he can whine about how hard his life is. Um...wait, what? Dude, I wasn't here at that point, or I didn't pay attention. Let me ask you all of this: If I started acting like Eels towards all of you, none of you would put up with it, and you shouldn't do so either! If I poisoned the people who were mean to me in high school and manipulated them into committing assault againt me so that I could have them thrown in jail, you people would call me a monster. Same as if I planted drugs in someone's locker and wrote a mean play about them because I'm petty enough to do that to people who''merely broke up with me''. I DEFY any one of you to talk to an ACTUAL psychiatrist/psychologist and they'll tell you the exact same thing I'm saying: HAVING A HARD LIFE DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU FEEL LIKE. WHAT IS SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT? We probably wouldn't, since your representation of Eli is just over the top. You're acting as though Eli gave him an illegal poison. It was just freaking ipecac, calm it, dude. The guy vandalized his car and assaulted him. So he retaliated. It may have been extreme, and Clare's reaction SHOULD have explained that. I actually talked to a psychologist, and had a class with a girl who was studying psychology. They had easy and simple explanations about someone like Eli's behavior. I've studied Bipolar disorder, as well as several others myself. I get it -_-. See, now what you're doing is focusing on the negativity bias: you're paying absolutely no attention to any of the good Eli has done, only the bad, and you're not paying attention to the cause of Eli's actions, only the actions themselves. I would say that that's because you haven't been watching Degrassi, and it might be, but Eli did redeem himself in the episodes you were watching. A pros and cons chart could easily fix this.